miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucky Charm
is the special superpower granted by the Ladybug Miraculous to its owner. Description The Ladybug Miraculous owner tosses the Yo-yo into the air. A bright energy shines out from the Yo-yo and spirals outward before spiraling back inward to a single point, resulting in the creation of an object. Notably, the object is always red with black polka-dots. The Ladybug Miraculous owner then observes the area around them and makes a plan for how to use this object to achieve what they desire. Lucky Charm doesn't just give the user the object they desire. Instead, the Lucky Charm creates the perfect object to solve the current situation, though, it is up to the Miraculous owner to figure out how to use it. ".]] After the crisis is resolved, the Miraculous owner is able to utilize the Miraculous Ladybug.https://www.twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/685525792479117312 They throw the Lucky Charm object into the air, where it transforms into a swarm of magic ladybugs that spread out in all directions and fix all the damage done since the crisis began. While Lucky Charm is a very helpful superpower, Ladybug must make sure to use it at an appropriate time, as she can only use it once, before detransforming back into her civilian form five minutes later. Lucky Charm objects For a complete list of the Lucky Charm objects, see the List of Lucky Charm objects. Lucky Charm objects are usually everyday objects, but sometimes, the way to use them can be very confusing. Often, Ladybug is left puzzled about how to use an object until she views her surroundings and figures out an idea that involves her to think out of the box. The object itself doesn't usually fix the problem, so she needs to find other objects and landmarks that she can use along with it. The summoned object doesn't have to be completely intact for Miraculous Ladybug to work, as seen in "Robostus", "Sapotis", "Sandboy" and "Weredad". Like in several episodes, sometimes a Lucky Charm is used to exploit a villain's weakness, disarm, distract or restrain them. In rare instances, the Lucky Charm object won't give Ladybug a clue on how to beat a villain but instead lead her to something else, like seeking help. However if the Lucky Charm ability is used by a villain, they can use it like a weapon. As seen in "Oblivio", if the Lucky Charm isn't used to activate the restoration superpower, it will disappear when the holder detransforms. Also the owner doesn't always have to toss the yoyo up into the air to activate it. Sightings Episodes Comics and books Other Trivia * Lucky Charm was the replacement power for the original concept of Ladybug having pure luck due to broadcasters not thinking pure luck was an ability that children could grasp.https://www.instagram.com/p/BT7nmLVBB3y/ * In the Russian version, Lucky Charm is called "Super Chance." * To use the Miraculous Ladybug, Ladybug must throw the object summoned by her Lucky Charm into the air. If she cannot retrieve the Lucky Charm object from wherever it is, it will appear in her hand. This happens with the following objects: ** The coin used in the vending machine in "Mr. Pigeon". ** The spoon that is suspending Théo in "Copycat". ** The windup toy in Darkblade's armor in "Darkblade". ** The car jack in the dinosaur's mouth in "Animan". ** The bouncy ball lost in Chloé's room in "The Evillustrator". ** The candy apple that broke apart in "Dark Cupid". ** The broken plate, re-glued together after the glued joint had come apart when the plate hit a wall, in "Troublemaker". ** In "Weredad", after the battle with Gigantitan, the power is used without the summoned Lucky Charm. * Though it may seem like Ladybug has a lucky vision that shows her how she should use her Lucky Charm objects, it is simply a visual representation of her own thought process, and she is not aided in it by her powers.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/922748986926288897 ** Contrary to popular belief, the sequence is actually used to give the audience an idea what Ladybug's objectives are, as confirmed by Astruc himself. *** In "Oblivio" it can be seen for first time this same thought process used when Ladybug is detransformed as Marinette but the objects do not light up as red and with black polka dots but rather as grey with pink polka dots. *** Adrien also uses this thought process when formulating a plan to help Ladybug without revealing his identity to Oblivio. The objects are black with yellow, green, and blue stripes like the design on his everyday t-shirt. * In "Sandboy", Ladybug is attacked by Sandboy's projectiles while summoning a Lucky Charm. Because she lost her powers after this, she received nothing. ** If interrupted, it is unknown whether the countdown timer for the detransformation will start or if they can summon another one. ** Ladybug is able to use a Lucky Charm item she did not summon, as shown in "Sandboy". *** With that it could be possible that any user of the Ladybug Miraculous can use any Lucky Charm and it to summon the Miraculous Ladybug (superpower), even if they didn't summon the object. * Ladybug uses Lucky Charm two separate times in "The Bubbler", "Antibug", "The Dark Owl", "Mayura", "Weredad", "Oblivio", "Miraculer", and "Timetagger". * "Timebreaker" is the only episode where she summons two objects simultaneously, being that there are two of her. ** This excludes multi-parts summons like the two parts of the broken plate in "Troublemaker", the car key and key ring in "Syren", and the boxing gloves in "Anansi". * "Catalyst" is the only episode where Ladybug didn't summon her Lucky Charm. * Every akumatized villain that has used Ladybug's power against her has received a 7-foot giant sword. So far, this has applied to Antibug, Sandboy, Christmaster, and Miraculer. ** This however, is not true for Sentimonsters, as the Ladybug sentimonster has recieved a Rocket Launcher similar to the one Ladybug summoned in Malediktator. de:Glücksbringer fr:Lucky Charm es:Amuleto Encantado pl:Szczęśliwy Traf pt-br:Talismã ru:Талисман Удачи Category:Superpowers